


Ballbuster

by Whirlwind



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kirsten asks to borrow Cameron's cell phone, she learns what name he has her listed as in his contacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballbuster

**Author's Note:**

> Never did I ever think I'd title a fanfic "ballbuster". Haha. Anyway, this is a reference to a scene in episode 1x05 where when Kirsten calls Cameron, it shows up as ballbuster.

As Cameron flipped through some papers on his desk in the lab, Kirsten suddenly appeared next to him and picked up his phone that was lying on top of a nearby book. “Do you mind if I borrow this for a second? Camille moved my cell phone somewhere and I can’t find it.”

“Yeah, sure.” Cameron answered without even thinking about it. Then something dawned on him. But before he could stop her she was already scrolling through his contact list.

Her blank expression changed to one of mild annoyance for a moment. She then held up the phone in front of him that displayed her contact information. “Really, Cameron? You have me listed as Ballbuster?”

He laughed nervously. “Term of endearment?” He said sheepishly, while shooting her a ‘I’m cute, don’t be mad at me’ face.

She stared at him a moment and then shrugged. “I guess I shouldn’t be too offended. You should see what I have you listed as in mine.” The blonde smirked at him teasingly.

Her companion raised an intrigued eyebrow. “Is that so?”

Just then, Kirsten’s cell went off and the two of them both made a mad dash for the phone, scrambling to see who could get to it first. They both managed to get there hands on it, tussling slightly back in forth, trying to get the other to let go.

They were then interrupted by Maggie’s booming voice. “If either one of you breaks a thing in this lab, I will personally see to it that you disappear.” Kirsten was unfazed by the threat but Cameron swallowed hard and nodded. “Yes, ma'am.”

While he was distracted, Kirsten wrangled the phone free and she grinned triumphantly at the victory.

“Now I guess you’ll never know.” She told him coolly, as she walked away.

Cameron crossed his arms and sighed, smiling slightly as she left. That girl could be such a pain, but he loved that about her, they way she challenged him, kept him on his toes. She may be a ballbuster, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
